


Sotto la neve

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Sotto la neveFandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: Hyuuga x KiyoshiChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: NeveOOC





	Sotto la neve

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sotto la neve  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: Hyuuga x Kiyoshi  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Neve  
> OOC

Non era né il momento e tantomeno il luogo giusto dove lasciarsi prendere in quel modo. Hyuuga e Kiyoshi lo sapevano benissimo, ma non importava se in quel momento la neve cadeva sui loro corpi e né che quell’ultima fosse così fredda farli rabbrividire, in quell’istante non erano in grado di resistere alla passione che li aveva travolti.  
Le mani di entrambi erano avvinghiate alle reciproche erezioni dando sollievo a quello stato di cui erano caduti vittima e che sembravano gridare a squarciagola: “Liberami!”  
Si muovevano velocemente, perché sapevano sarebbe stato pericoloso rimanere lì sotto a lungo, sia per il freddo sia perché se fossero stati scoperti a fare cose del genere in quel vicolo sarebbero stati denunciati, ma in fondo a loro due non importava di nulla a parte perdersi l’uno fra le mani dell’altro per il piacere che stavano donandosi a vicenda.


End file.
